miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Relationships
Relationships are a game mechanic in Miitopia. Party members can interact with each other, whether they're in battle or out of battle. Positive interactions result in the increase of the "friendship" meter, while negative interactions result in resentment. Friendship In Miitopia, having friends is truly a blessing. Relationship improves when two Miis rest in the same room at an inn or through random actions during a combat such as the use of the assist skill "Concern",' '''the Energetic quirk '"Cheer"' or healing a party member. The higher the friendship the more assist skills are available. Assist skills activate randomly during combat and enable boosts for the attacking Mii, duo, trio or full team attacks, etc. Reaching a new Friendship level during battle will also fully heal both Miis. Although relationship is an advantage during battle, if two of the player's Mii fight or if a Mii gets jealous because his/her best friend is getting closer to another Mii, it will result in bickering and fights during battle. '''Ways to build Friendship': * Rooming two Miis together. * Receiving a gift that makes a Mii at least "somewhat happy." * A successful evasion following a Warning. * A Mii showing Concern to an ally that suffered a hit. * Using a Jolly Jaunt Ticket on two Miis in the same room. * Having two Miis train together. * Having a Mii help another Mii when they have tripped. * Having a Mii perform certain support/assist skills on an ally, like healing skills. * Playing out random events (Inn/stage) involving two or more Miis that result in a positive outcome (shows increase of "friendship" meter). * When in battle, a Mii having the "scared" status ailment. * A Mii with the "worried" status stops a Mii during their attack to show their nervousness. Note: The above methods aren't applied on guest party members as said guests cannot form a relationship of any kind with the player's Miis. Assist skills Resentment A Mii harboring resentment towards a party member can lead to actions such as: * Refusing to move, wasting a turn. * Will begrudingly heal the Mii they're harboring resentment at resulting in less HP restored. * Distracted: A Mii lets their guard down, resulting in greater damage taken from a single-target attack. * Moody: A Mii becomes jealous when the offender defeats a monster, they will either do half damage or extra damage. * Sulk: Doing half damage or healing half as much. * Interrupt: Interrupting the supposed offender's turn to attack instead. The 'offender' goes after. * Angry: A Mii becomes enraged once the offended does an attack that will cause resentment (i.e. Human Cannonball, Spicy Dish etc.). The Mii will use two actions but cannot be controlled. * Trouble: Two Miis break out into a fight mid battle, catching a random monster in the crossfire, damaging them 4 times.The two Miis battling also take damage Ways to build resentment (currently): * Stubborn Mii's Bluff quirk. * Kind Mii's Spare quirk when it fails. * Laid-back Mii's Hide and Cadge quirks. * Chef's Spicy Dish and Spicy Dinner skills. * Tank's Human Cannonball and Wild Shot skills. * Jealous spying. * Receiving a gift that makes the Mii not happy at all. * Failed random events involving two or more Miis. * During battle, having a Mii afflicted with the "evil" status problem cause trouble on another Mii. Note: Guest party members who can use either Spicy Dish, Spicy Dinner, Human Cannonball or Wild Shot will not cause resentment as said guests cannot form a relationship of any kind with your Miis. There is no need to be afraid of a little bit of conflict as, so far, there isn't any extra depth to it like it does with Friendships. Besides, it comes with a couple small benefits and makes for some extra fun in the already interesting battles throughout Miitopia. However, an active quarrel will prevent friendship perks from activating on the upset Mii towards the offender, but not the other way around. Ways to dispel resentment: * Have the offender and the offended room together until they make up. * The offender desires to talk to the offended after a venture. * The offender performs skills that improve relationship on the Mii who resents them. * Random stage events occuring that improve relationships. * Pop Star's Love & Peace skill. (Love Song will also temporarily remove quarrels towards the user) Trivia * The Relationship meter is symbolized by a pink heart. * The Resentment meter is symbolized by a blue arrow. * When a Mii resents another Mii, a blue arrow will appear next to the Relationship arrow. * The Relationship arrow's colour changes depending on the relationship level (from yellow to red), so do the hearts when an assist skill is used. * When a Mii grows their relationship with another during an event but have resentment toward them, the Mii will act aloof and look away instead of dancing with the Mii. Gallery HNI 0068 (2).JPG Full team attack (1).gif HNI 0049.JPG HNI_0097 (2).JPG Relationship 12.jpg Relationship 11.jpg Relationship 16.jpg Relationship transition.jpg HNI_0052.JPG HNI_0072.JPG HNI_0073.JPG HNI.JPG HNI_0004.JPG|Example of gaining resentment HNI_0086.JPG|A Mii apologizing Maxresdefault.jpg|A successful attempt in apologizing to a Mii when placed in the same room. HNI_0096.JPG|A jealous Mii (gains resentment) relationships-char.png|Official artwork of two Miis fighting. trouble fight.jpg|The Trouble relationship skill, as demonstrated by the official Miitopia website. IMG 4445.GIF|Example of the Show Off skill. tumblr_oup2f4rLeN1ufr0jio1_400.gif|The working out event between two Miis which boosts their relationship meter. Category:Miitopia